Hide And Seek
by Thearistacats
Summary: Deidara and Sasori play a trick on Tobi. It scars him for life. Story is better then the summery!


MoMo: Don't fret loves I am still doing my main Clone Wars fiction I just got a little side tracked. I was talking to my friend and we got on the subject of Tobi and playing hide-and-Seek. So that got me thinking and well after setting my Justin Bieber play list to Random I got to work on this. Enjoy my little thingy of Fluff!

Summery~ What happens when Tobi convinces everyone to go to a small clearing filled with flowers for a picnic? When did Deidara go off to with Sasori? And what happens when Tobi finds then in a compromising position? And why the hell is Itatchi smirking like only he can? Oh dear.

XXX

Tobi sneakily crept into the base and into his room. He snickered and closed the door locking it.

"Deidara Senpi will never think to look for me here!" he said pleased with himself.

The masked man turned and was face to face with said blonde. He gulped and stared meekly into the blonde's furious blue eyes. Tobi quick as a flash turned around and un-locked his room all the while screaming Bloody Murder. He tore from the room into the living room. He cowered behind Sasori. the red head turned and looked at him one eye brow raised.

"Do i want or need to know?" he asked.

Tobi shook his head no.

"Does it involve any of us?" Zetsu's black side montoned.

Again Tobi shook his head no.

"Then what?" His white side asked.

BANG! Tobi gulped and pointed to the hallway when Deidara burst into the room. He whimpered and cowed behind Sasori trying to make himself invisible. The other members could only stare. For the first time in probably ever Deidara didn't resemble Gaara with his eye liner. Instead it was...

"Red?" Sasori asked cocking his head to one side.

Deidara turned to glare at him. He could only nod. He was to furious to speak properly. "Tobi." he said venom dripping his voice.

Tobi gulped and tried to run for it but Deidara quickly pounded on him his hands closing around Tobi's throat.

"Tobi was only joking! Tobi is a good boy!" That was all he got in because Deidara had got to his wind pipe.

"Deidara don't kill him please. It's much too troublesome to look for a new member." came a voice.

They all turned to see Konan and Pein standing there. Ever so slowly Deidara let air return to Tobi's ever growing blue face. Slowly he got up and left Tobi lying on the ground trying to get air. About ten minutes later Tobi slowly sat up blinking. He coughed and got up trying not to fall over. He came to rest on the couch still looking a little pale. Kisame grinned at him chuckling.

"Sheesh. Deidara i think you made him drunk without even giving him liquor." he said between laughs.

Deidara growled and tried rubbing the makeup, oops not makeup guy liner, off and glaring at Tobi. The spiky blue haired man waved weakly and tried to go invisible. Pein coughed and that got their attention.

"Now you all have errr been working really hard and all and me and Konan have decided to let you all have a free month to do whatever. But first we have to do something all together. Any suggestions?" Pein said slash asked.

"PICNIC!" Tobi yelled his normal self again. He totally forgot he nearly died thirty minutes ago.

"Or we can have a kill Tobi party." Deidara said glaring at him.

Tobi sobered down again. He went quiet and let everyone else speak and discuss. SMACK! Tobi looked at Hidan who was currently on the floor howling in pain. A very smug looking Konan stood above him. A few seconds later after dead silence the group burst out laughing. Even Itatchi smiled a bit. Tobi grinned inside of his mask.

'They are all so weird and different but we all fit together somehow.' he mused to himself.

"Ok we have decided to go with Tobi's idea of a picnic because no one else had any better suggestions." Konan announced. "And no Hidan we are not playing strip poker."

Hidan visibly sighed with sadness. Pein gave them fifteen minutes to gather "their shit" up before they left. Fifteen minutes later the feared Akautski was dressed in normal clothes and waiting for Konan. She was a girl after all. After five minutes she came out of the base and they were on their merry way. Well only Tobi was merry the rest were acting their normal selves. A few some minutes and about three miles from base they came to a small flower filled clearing. Zetsu was quickly happy to be around flowers. The rest of the group wandered off their own separate directions. Tobi was left all alone. He sighed and wandered off to find Diedara. He wanted to apologize for playing a harmless joke on him and for calling him Sasori's lover.

He brushed apart the trees and vines that were hanging down in his way. Earlier Tobi had seen Diedara and Sasori come this way. Why? He had no clue and judging by the sounds he had heard in Sasori's room a while back he didn't want to know. Tobi sighed and pushed apart the last of the vines into a smaller clearing when he stopped dumbstruck.

"I errrr ummm bah meh but you..." he stammered out before running as fast as he could away.

Tobi ran until he was back at the clearing. He burst out of trees eye wild and spazing out. The rest of the group turned and stared at him. Tobi sat down into a tight ball and rocked back and forth muttering to himself and whimpering. Konan slowly went over to Tobi and knelt down. She and Tobi conversed for a few minutes and she giggled. The blue haired woman got up and went over to Pien. She whispered in his ear and Pien shook his head in wonderment.

"Itachi and Kisame go check it out." he ordered.

Silently the dark haired Uchia got up with his partner grumbling. They came back a few minutes later. Kisame was laughing. Itachi has the corners of his mouth turned up the smallest bit. Kisame muttered to Pien what then had found and Pien looked at Tobi like he was going mental.

Konan knelt down and grabbed Tobi by the shoulders. "Tobi look at me." She commaned.

He quickly looked up at her. Konan cleared her throat.

"What you saw was totally normal and you don't need to worry. Ok?" she asked. "They are two grown men and can do whatever they please with whomever they can."

Tobi nodded. By now the other members of the akatski were all very confused and thinking all the wrong things. Especially Hidan. Slowly they went off to find Diedara and Sasori and then came back. All were grinning.

Back at the clearing with Sasori and Diedara the two were smirking and laughing at the other member's stupidity. A while back Sasori had heard Tobi listening in to him and Diedara so they decided to play a trick on all of them. They knew Tobi would follow Diedara so they decided to freak him out. When Tobi came Diedara was giving Sasori a blow job and when the other came they were playing Hide-and –Seek.

Sasori snuck up behind the blonde bomber and played with his jeans zipper. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned in Sasori's arms. Their lips met and Sasori pushed Diedara down so he was straddling his waist. The red head trailed kisses down the blonde's neck and to his collar bone. He lightly bit down and Dieadara moaned in pleasure. Sasori had just successfully got both of their shirts off when Pien said it was time to go. The Puppet Master cursed and let Diedara up. The tow put their clothes on and went back to the clearing looking angry. Tobi watched them wearily and tried to hide behind Kisame.

The End!

MoMo: Tee-hee. I thought I'd have a little fun and mess around with Tobi's mind. And don't worry I am working on Two Worlds it's just at a standstill right now and this idea wouldn't leave my mind so I just had to type it out.


End file.
